(1) Field of the Invention
Relating to improvements in training mechanisms used in exercise regimens for both men and women. More specifically, relating to improvements in devices utilizing a pace setting aid.
(2) Existing Technologies
There are many computer based pace setting equipment in existence that time the movements of persons in various sports. Optical measuring devices capture the movement of athletes and translate the detected data into pace setting and measuring outputs. However, the inclusion of computers, sensors and auxiliary equipment is expensive and cumbersome. Thus, what is needed is a simple device that can easily facilitate setting and maintaining the pace of exercises in an inexpensive and simple fashion.